Artemis Discovers Pertemis
by OceanFlameEagle
Summary: In which Artemis discovers Pertemis. Poor Percy... it was nice knowing you... Rated T. CHANGE OF PLANS: NOW IS A THREE-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: With the _slightly _growing popularity of Pertemis, and with the growing popularity of fanfiction in general, you have to wonder: what if Artemis discovered Pertemis? This is pre-Heroes of Olympus. This will be a two-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fiction.

**WARNING: There is a spoiler for the HoO series in here. There will be OOCness.**

* * *

Artemis was having an overall nice day. Apollo had forgotten to do his 'daily check up', and it seemed he wasn't going to remember anytime soon. No monsters had attacked them for an entire week, so the atmosphere around camp was light and playful. No mortals had stumbled upon their camp, and five maidens had joined just two days ago, and they were social and fun to talk to. They met the Amazons just the other day, which really made both parties happy.

Basicly, it was perfect.

She sighed in happiness. Normally, whatever that could go wrong _did _go wrong. But today...harmony. _Although_, she thought,_things like this usually come with a price. Next thing you know, Gaea and the giants are rising, Thanatos is kidnapped, and Hera has to switch the leaders at both camps to make them unite, HERA is kidnapped, and the Gaea controls the Doors of Death. _Then she blinked at her thoughts. _Nah._

It was a classic movie scene. She lay on the grass, with a crown of flowers on her head, underneath a tree. She was staring at a sunset. All you needed was music in the background and a camera crew, and you have a movie.

Then the sun set, and she sighed happily. Time to go back to her precious Hunters.

And that's when her perfect day came crashing down.

Artemis-in a really good mood- decided to walk back instead of flashing back, which she found pleasureable. But when she came back, Thalia, Phoebe, and some of the other Hunters were crowded around a single laptop. There was a _lot _giggling going on.

So, she did the natural thing."Thalia! What are you doing?"

She saw Thalia pale when she saw her, which Artemis found unusual. What was there to be scared of?

Artemis ran up to them, and asked,"What are you looking at?" She was genuinely curious.

Thalia gulped, then said,"N-nothing, My Lady." The comment caused Artemis to raise an eyebrow, and it peaked her curiousity even more.

"Really, now? If it's nothing, can I look? And take your hand away from that CTRL W, Thalia."

Thalia sighed in defeat, though before giving Artemis the laptop, she requested,"Before I give you this, you must swear on the River Styx that you will not do anything that will cause physical damage to Perceus Jackson, on of Sally Jackson and Posieson."

Artemis debated internally. On one hand, she would look weak, giving in to Thalia's orders. And the new Hunters were watching too. On the other hand, she really wondered what they had been watching...hmm...

"Deal. I swear on the River Styx that I will not do anything that will cause physical harm to Perceus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and Posiedon," Artemis swore.

Thalia sighed, but handed over the laptop.

"Alright, let's see...hm?...wha...WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN READING, THALIA GRACE!"

Thalia flinched."I-I'm, sorry, Lady Artemis! I was bored, and there was this site for demigods-"Artemis didn't let her continue.

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! AND...holy my brother's cows...IS THIS _SMUT?_ **SMUT?**** WHY ARE READING SMUT?**"

Thalia and the others looked positively scared.

"I-I-I was bored, a-and a-a f-f-friend of m-mine told me o-of this g-great s-site for demigods, s-so I v-visited and I n-noticed a P-Pertemis link, a-and I-I got curious, s-so I-"

"I GET IT!" Artemis continued to rage and rant. When she was done, she went toward her chariot.

Thalia, who had the least pee in her pants(only 75% of her pants were wet) , asked,"M-My Lady? W-what are doing?"

Artemis slowly turned her head around, and anyone who had managed to salvage their pants or stop their pee from flowing now had 150% wet pants. It was Artemis's evil eye. They glowed a malicious red, tinted with a dark undefined evil color. That's right; she got so mad a new color was invented.

Thalia looked as if she'd rather jump off a thousand-story building than to be in this situation. And she was the _bravest_.

Most of the Hunters had fainted out of shock or fear.

"Where...do...you...THINK...I'm...going...Thalia...GRACE?" She hissed.

Thalia squeaked, and lost the rest of her water. And she didn't sweat or vomit, mind you. It came out only one way.

"I'm going to..._visit_...a _certain _demigod."

Thalia's eyes widened, but she didn't dare say anything.

Percy was dead. She was sure of it

* * *

How do you like it? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm SO SORRY for not updating sooner...or am I? Joking, I am. I mean, I'm sorry for-you know what? Forget it. I've just been busy with life, and having some family troubles. That's all. Don't worry. Then again, I really doubted you worried in the first place. N-no offense or anything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fantasy book series, _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. It belongs to Rick Riodan. No, really, it does.**

**Ladies, gentlemen, satyrs, nymphs, naiads, gods, goddesses, demigods and demigoddesses(real word), I present to you, the 2nd chapter of Artemis Discovers Pertemis!**

**WARNING: This chapter might have content that some readers might find graphic or disturbing. Reader discretion is advised, but not recommended.**

**ALSO: No matter how it looks, this fic is NOT Pertemis.**

* * *

Percy sneezed really hard.

Annabeth looked at him funnily. "Are you sick, Percy?" she asked. Percy shook his head, and she sighed. She was really hoping try on that costume she bought for Halloween. A nurse outfit... oh well.

They were sitting under Thalia's Tree. Annabeth cuddled further into Percy, and relaxed. They both smiled. It was a perfect moment, until...

A _very _loud, _very _feminine scream cut them off, "PERCEUS JACKSON! I'M GOING TO **KILL** YOU!" Annabeth and Percy shot up.

"Oh, Percy, what did you do now?" Annabeth asked in despair as she noticed someone running toward them.

Percy, again, shook his head, this time in confusion. "I didn't do anything... at least, I don't think so." Annabeth sighed. Leave it to her to have a boyfriend that can sometimes piss off people without knowing it. Annabeth took out a pair of binoculars.

"Well, it looks you pissed of a... Hunter? Maybe Thalia..." Percy groaned.

"No, no, wait... holy Hades, is that... no way... oh, Percy, you're _screwed_." Percy groaned again. Not being able to take it any more, he ripped the binoculars off of Annabeth-she protested- and glanced into the lens.

Maybe if he had looked at Annabeth, he would've seen her ashen face, or the way her eyes had become wild with fear-fear for what she had seen.

Percy realized he didn't have to look into the lens. The... creature, was in front him.

It was...

"Lady Artemis? How can I-woah!"

She was slowly walking toward him in a menacing manner. She was wearing her Hunter's uniform. However, she was _radiating _a silver-white energy that was pulsing off her body. The energy began to take the shape of a wolf; it enclosed her, like an avatar of raw power*. But her eyes were the scariest. They were a blood red, full of malice, evil, and lust-bloodlust. And Percy, unfortunately, knew exactly whose blood she wanted-his.

She let out an unearthly howl-a wolf howl-and charged. Percy did the only thing he could. He ran for dear life, knowing she wouldn't hurt Annabeth.

So he ran, wondering what he did wrong.

* * *

Chiron assembled the campers as soon as he saw the beam of raw energy shoot up near the camp's borders.

"What do see, Will?" he asked the Apollo counselor. Will was looking through a pair of high-powered binoculars.

"Well, Chiron," Will began," I see something flying toward us-wait a minute, that's Percy... DUCK AND COVER!" The object(Percy) flew into the ground next to them.

BOOM! He was mostly iron skin, so when Percy slammed into the ground, he caused a huge explosion. The force of it blew everyone everywhere.

That's when the campers saw Artemis. And she was not a Happy Hunter. "PERCY! I'LL KILL YOU! JUST YOU WAIT!" After acquiring the information that she was out to get Percy-and Percy alone- they scrammed, even Clarisse.

Artemis loomed over Percy. The latter had taken quite some damage. Artemis just punched and punched, to the point where it didn't really matter that he had the Curse of Achilles. Several wounds littered his face, obscuring his vision. His body looked like... well, you couldn't see any tan. It was all red.

She had kicked him in the spot where Apollo's light never shines several times, which hurt like Hades without her 'over-nine-thousand-percent' power up. With the power-up, he was sure that he was not going to have babies anytime soon. Or ever. Oh, he was past screaming in agony. He had no breath for that. The only thing did to show his pain was letting tears of blood drip down his face. The only reason he hadn't died was because the only way for him to die was to be struck directly into his Achilles' spot.

A small crowd of the brave came to watch Percy's funeral. He lived a sad life.

Artemis dropped her combat avatar, and the scary look in her eyes faded. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry, Percy. I don't want to do this, now that I have the chance. But I must. Any last words?" The crowd gasped. Was Artemis really...

Annabeth let tears run her face. She had been done trying to get Artemis to stop. She knew Artemis wasn't going too.

Percy, even in the face of death, cracked a smile. "A question, Lady Artemis, before you kill me."

Artemis almost chocked in sadness. She didn't want to kill him, but she had read those fictions. He needed to go. "Go ahead."

"... Why?"

Artemis turned away, sudden'y ashamed of her reason. Then, she had the impulse to call Apollo and heal him. But her pride wouldn't allow it. This half-blood had tarnished it-directly or indirectly, it didn't matter. He did. That's what mattered.

Right?

"I... can't answer that, Perseus."

"It's alright. You gods and goddesses have your, reasons, I suppose."

A silence filled the air. Was Percy really going to accept that? Just like that?

Artemis broke the grief-filled silence. "I have a question for you, Percy."

"Shoot."

"Well... why didn't you fight back? Why didn't you resist?" Another gasp. Percy didn't fight back? He just let himself get pummeled?

"I can't answer that either."

"Oh."

Artemis sighed. Well, here goes nothing. The goddess walked forward and flipped Percy on his stomach, exposing his back. The crowd was openly sobbing now.

She flipped out a special knife that she rarely used, since it was meant for stabbing. But this was a bittersweet time to use it. She positioned it above his Achilles' spot. "Goodbye, Percy."

"Goodbye, La-"

"Just Artemis."

Percy smiled a smile that made most swoon, faint, or cry. Or all three. But Artemis just smiled back. "Goodbye, Artemis."

She raised the knife, and plunged it downward, toward Percy's Achilles' spot.

* * *

**A/N: Change of plans. This will be a three-shot. MWAHAHA! Sorry, I just lazy to write onward. Don't worry! I'll update... somethime before the end of August. *dodges knife* Geez! Careful with those things! I promise to update as fast as I can. Promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT A/N: Hello there. I just would like to inform you fellow readers, that my fanfiction might take even longer than usual to update. The first reason is that I kicked out my only partner, Robert. We used to share this same account, because he helped edit before I started typing (rough drafts). I kicked him out because he sent a VERY rude and threatening message to a fellow fanfiction author, using this account no less. Of course, he was always a hinderance anyway (wasn't much an author) and this might actually speed up my stories. Of course, school starting soon might contribute to slowing it again...anyway! If I take even MONTHS at a time, you'll know why.**

**Alright, everyone! Now that I'm done with that, time to give present to you the final chapter of Artemis Discovers Pertemis! I'm also going to clear some misconceptions. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, just at me for not posting this at the end of the 2nd chapter. **

**1. THIS IS NOT A PERTEMIS! Honestly, IF it was, I would've just made Artemis heavily blush or something when she read the Pertemis smut.**

**2. I am VERY aware that Artemis broke her oath of not hurting Percy. I am quite happy alot of you guys actually remembered this fact. Kudos to all that remembered. **

**3. How Artemis knows Percy's mortal point will be revealed in this chapter.**

**4. This is not an Artemis bashing. I don't bash unless nessesary. **

**Also, Kudos to those who noticed and/or pointed out the last two. Good job.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If I did, I would not have anyone write rude and threatening messages to fellow authors! By frickin' PM too! Under MY penname/account! The NERVE of that bast-, well, anyway, I don't own PJO! (Did I state that already?)**

**Enjoy! I decided to listen to "Boss Death" by Kagamine Rin and Len (voice cover by Valshe, who did both Rin and Len). It helps with writing. You should try it :3 **

* * *

Everything seemed to go in slow-motion as Artemis began to plunge the knife into Percy's mortal point. Tears running down her face, Annabeth tried to jump inbetween Artemis and Percy, but her cabinmates held her back. No child of Athena was die for a son of Poseidon, they decided. Clarisse watched with hidden sadness as the only other demigod who could best her was cut down, and the Stolls looked on in listelessness as their most gullible victim was about to die. Annabeth looked on in terror and anguish as her lover was mere seconds from dieing. Nico closed his eyes, only to reopen them, wanting to at least honor his friend by watching on.

But Will Solace wasn't convinced that Percy was going to die. As a son of Apollo, he always had a 'sense' of what would or wouldn't happen. And he was sure, that somehow, someway, that Percy wasn't going to die.

He was right.

The knife was less than a millimeter from Percy's back when a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed Artemis' wrist. In a commanding-but feminine- voice, the figure that seemed to pop into exsistence said,"Stop, Artemis. That's enough for you."

Artemis turned sharply to the interloper. "And who in Tartarus are-oh."

There was so much dissaproval in the voice that spoke that Percy heard the frown on her face."I believe that you are breaking something, Artemis. Do you remember what it is?"

He heard Artemis gasp. Ugh, what was going on? "Um... i-it's not w-what i-it looks like, My Lady St-" She was again cut off by the mysterious person.

"No? It _isn't? _Well then, why don't you explain to me what is _going on_? And while your at it, why don't you explain to me what it is your breaking, Artemis!"The woman who saved him sounded incredibily angry. Not being able to take it anymore, he turned his head as much as he could, to atleast get a good look at his savior. His eyes widened.

Even in his subued state, Percy's case of ADHD was extreme, even for demigods, which allowed him to still analyze the woman to his left. She was about 5'11, and, had a beautiful, graceful face. Long, raven-black cascaded down her back, which seemed to match her piercing violet eyes. She had curves in just the right places; any girl would kill, die, or bravely face their biggest fear for those curves. The woman wore nothing on her upper body but a bikini bra, and her lower body was covered with a kilt that had a long opening, so one could see almost all the way up her leg...

Percy quickly shook his head. _No, _he thought, _b__ad Percy. You have a girlfriend._

Unfortunatly for Percy, she noticed, and raised an elegant eyebrow. "Oh? Checking me out, are you? Naughty, naughty." Percy quickly turned away, blushing. She smirked, but it quickly melted off as she turned back to Artemis. "So? What have you got say for yourself?"

Artemis grumbled something that nobody could catch.

"What, little lady? I didn't hear you."

Percy decided to cut in; while yes, the only way to _kill _him was by hitting his Achilles' spot, he could still die of natural causes. Like blood loss. It was _perfectly natural _for somebody to die if they lost a crap-load of blood. "Um, ladies, this is nice and all, but-"

The lady glared at him, with cold, unwavering eyes that spelled bloody murder if he didn't shut up. Then, they softened. "I guess I should be more considerate. Of course you would want to know who I am."

"Um, actually-"

"After all, I save your life-"

"Thanks for that, but-"

"And I _am _pretty sexy-"

"W-well, yeah, sure, but I-"

"Well, if you want to know that bad, my name is Styx."

"That's nice, bu- wait, WHAT!" Percy did a double take.

Styx grinned. "Bet you weren't expecting that."

Percy shook his head. He really hadn't been expecting that. This beautiful, hot, sexy(hey, he's 16, give him a break), woman was the _River Styx? _Woah. Just, WOAH. He loved Annabeth and all, but... wow. Then he shook his head to clear the... images. "Actually, um, I'm bleeding to death. And, uh, well, the knife is still..." he beckoned to the knife.

"Oh, right." Styx then procceded to punch Artemis in the face.

She staggered back, and then regained her balance.

"W-what was that for!" Artemis stammered out. Styx glared at her with the intensity of the moon on a cyrstal clear night.

And then procceded to be very, very angry.

She started to yell. "Artemis, since you will NOT answer the question I asked you, I WILL answer it for you! YOU BROKE YOU OATH OF 'NO HARM'! OR DID YOU FORGET? **HUH! DID YOU!**

"I FEEL **SO **BETRAYED RIGHT NOW! I THOUGHT AT LEAST THERE WOULD BE AT LEAST **ONE **OF YOU DAMN OLYMPIANS WOULD BE ABLE TO KEEP YOUR OATH! BUT I **GUESS **NOT, HUH?"

Styx slowly took a step toward Artemis, and the latter took a step back in fear. Styx wasn't done, though. "...What's going to be your punishment, Artemis? I can't throw you Tartarus, since your immortal. Maybe... all your Hunters?"

Artemis' eyes widened."No...please, not my Hunters, anything but my Hunters."

Artemis would later regret the use of the word, 'anything'.

Styx grinned. "_Anything_, huh? Alright..." she took out a book. "Hmm... so... no, nothing in the book of punishment satisfies me... oh, I know!" She mumbled some words, and Percy was suddenly healed.

The crowd breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay! I got it!" Styx exclaimed. Artemis bowed her head in shame, but also fear. What would happen? Would her Hunters be tortured? Killed? Or would her Hunters be forced into falling in love? Or would her immortality be revoked?

Styx turned to Percy, grinning widely. "Percy Jackson, would you like to know why Artemis attacked you?"

xxx

Over one-hundred _no_'s must've gone through Artemis's mind. She knew the power in Percy. If he found out why she had brutally attacked him...

_Too late_, her mind thought. She saw Styx-damn, she was hot- lean down beside Percy and whisper the reason why she attacked. She saw his eyes widen, then darken. _That can't be good_, her mind said. _No shit, Sherlock,_ she responded._  
_

"Sooo, Percy. Now that I've told you why she almost _slaughtered _you, what would you like me to do?" Styx paused, then added,"She also swore on River Me not to harm you. So, you decide."

Artemis paled. That. Was. NOT. Good.

Percy grinned at Artemis, then whispered something in Styx's ear. She laughed, and nodded. Artemis groaned.

xxx

_One week later..._

Percy clapped his hands three times. "Ohhh, maid!"

Artemis groaned as she got up. What was her punishment, you ask?

She gritted her teeth. "After this month is over, you are _dead _Percy. DEAD."

She wore a maid's outfit- the kind you see before... things happened. Of course, Percy simply wanted to humiliate her, so didn't take advantage of her. Though, he did use her for her intended purpose-as a maid.

"That type of attititude won't get you anywhere. Remember, Styx said if you misbehave, I can send you to the Apollo Cabin."

She sighed. This was going to be a long month.

A long, _long _month.

* * *

**A/N: THE END! What do you think, should there have been more action? Was it a disapointment? Or was it good? Submit your thoughts! **

**OceanFlameEagle, out. **

**NOT PERTEMIS, NOT PERTEMIS, NOT PERTEMIS!**


End file.
